


Diary of "Eggs Benedict"

by ginnekomiko



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location, Sister Location - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8281310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnekomiko/pseuds/ginnekomiko
Summary: Why had they taken this job again?  Spoilers for the game.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be outdated as soon as I post this, I'm sure. Anyway, I wanted to do something a little fun and silly while I finish my ongoing FNAF fic. Spoilers for the game.

Day 1:

The Ban Hail’en ringtone they’d set as an alarm told them that their shift was up.

They’d heard of strange first days at new jobs, but this was… a bit much.

They were called Eggs Benedict by a supposedly “handy” robot. Would that name really be permanent like the little robot said? Would it show up on their paycheck? They’d walk in and their teller would give them a look. That was fine, as long as they got paid in the end.

Also, giving controlled shocks to the mechanical performers didn’t seem like it would make them particularly happy.

 They weren’t real, of course, but the rumors about the old closed Pizzeria said otherwise.

Oh, well. _The Immortal and the Restless_ was on tonight. That was a plus.

 

Day 2:

Well, they were under a desk now. The clown girl, Baby, said someone before them had used this to hide. Maybe their former co-worker was the dead body that was found in the vent that the handy unit was talking about.

Cool story, bro.

Oh yeah, their handy unit was an angsty teen now. Why wasn’t the little bugger talking?

Great. The power was out.

Well, this sucked. They had to restart the system manually.

So many little voices. The voices seemed to be easily distracted as long as they worked quickly.

They weren’t real, they weren’t real.

They were _so_ making popcorn after this shift was up.

 

Day 3:

“What am I doing with my life?” was a very good question at this point.

The elevator ride had casual bongos now; that was kind of cool.

Wait, pay cut? Was it because they restarted the system on their own?

Now Funtime Freddy had to be fixed, which meant they had to crawl around in a vent with a flash beacon in their mouth, so as not to freak out the motion activated Funtime Foxy. Maybe the dead body in the vent had done so out of spite. No wonder this job had such a high turn around rate!

Don’t even think about it, Foxy!

Well, Funtime Freddy was nice and deactivated, as long as they remembered to press the buttons correctly…

Where the heck was the Bonnie hand puppet? They needed to press the button in the bowtie to complete their job so they could get paid the pennies they were probably earning at this point.

They could have sworn that hand puppet moved, but that wasn’t possible, right? That laughter wasn’t real, right?

 

Day 4:

Well this was just….awkward.

Baby seemed very proud of the fact she had kidnapped them.

Good for you, Baby, your brethren at the old pizzeria would be so proud, for sure.

 Baby warned them that if they wiggle too much and the springs loosened, but if they didn’t wiggle, whatever was crawling all over them was going to…

This was so not worth the gift basket of exotic butters.

What time was it? They hoped they remembered to tape their show!

 

Day… 5?:

Spending all night trying to get out of death trap had ruined their sleeping schedule.

And… now Handy said they were fired.

Fine. Might as well check on the rooms since they were already here.

That was not fine! That was a dead body! Scratch that, _two_ dead bodies.

Why had they taken this job again? Wait, Baby was trying to help them escape this madness!

….

The clown lied. Of course the clown lied. Well, better make the count three dead bodies.

*

They were… alive even after having their insides scooped out by that crazy machine?

They glanced at themselves in a nearby mirror. An unknown face stared back at them.

Well, this was… different.

They wondered if their old body was still rotting in the scooping room?

Their new face smiled. Maybe it was stuck like that forever now.

Well, there was an upside to all this.

They were going to scare the shit out of their co-workers.

 

Or….

 

Day… 5?:

They did not even want to talk about how they made it home that day.

 Time to catch up with Vlad and Clara on _The Immortal and the Restless._ They’d spread some of the exotic butters on the popcorn. This had better taste great.

Okay, yeah, it tasted pretty great. Six to eight weeks of therapy, here they came!

They turned to a scraping sound across the floor.

“Popcorn?” they asked the strange clown-headed metal thing that was scuttling on long make-shift legs.

Honestly, nothing surprised them anymore.


End file.
